


Three Sentences: Version Lizzie Bennet Diaries

by aoigensou



Series: Three-Sentence Fiction [2]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, three-sentence fics from the three-sentence ficathon held throughout March on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentences: Version Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are in italics above each fic. I regret nothing.

_Bing and Darcy, friendship/anything_

For the longest time, Bing's only friend was his sister -- she would tell him that his other friends only liked him for their money so often that he began to believe it. That is, until Darcy came along; he could be a little overbearing at times, but he was loyal, and fun to be around. He took Bing under his wing, showing him what a true friend was like, taking charge of things in a sort of comfortable familiarity; it was okay, though, he knew how to follow a lead.

 

_Lydia, back to the start_

Sometimes Lydia wishes that she could undo everything, to rewind the year and make it so none of the disasters that had occurred had ever happened. Maybe then her heart wouldn't be so much in pain from the wounds of her mistakes, her trust and naïveté. But as she looks over at Lizzie, sipping her tea as they actually _talk_ to each other, like adults, she thinks that maybe the pain might be worth it.

 

_Jane, New York_

At first, New York is overwhelmingly large; too large, she thinks, for someone like her. She feels so tiny, so insignificant as she stands there, the mass of humanity rushing too and fro around her. Then Bing takes her hand, and she looks at him, and knowing that in a way she was his entire world helps Jane find her footing once more.


End file.
